Were In Trouble Now
by ninjakat405
Summary: It's another Ask Hetalia! It has everyone in one giant room asking your questions! And dares  With this many people and who know's what kind of questions, we're going to be trouble, aren't we? Have fun and leave a reply!
1. Intro!

Yo guys! Kat here, and I'm jumping on the "Ask Insert-Who-Were-Asking-Here" bandwagon! Yes, yes, there's a ton out there already, but why not give it a shot, right?

**Some Information!**

**1)** Anything is accepted! Yup, you heard me, ANYTHING. Not just questions, but dares too, if that tickles your fancy. Pfft, that sounds funny X3. And, any kind of dare is accepted. Even ones for France.

**2)** Every character is here! All canon, ones only from the manga, or any OC's!

**3)** The updates for these will probably be sporadic. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**4)** Just leave a reply and I'll answer every one!

**5) **If I decide there needs to be another rule or something needs to be edited with them, I'll post it here.

**6)** HAVE A TON OF FUN, ALRIGHT GUYS! WOOOOOOOHHOOOO! XD

Hopefully I'll be starting this soon! I can't wait! And neither can the Hetalia cast! …Or so I've made them say. Hehehe~


	2. MissingVaati

A/N: First dare-thingy! YEEESSS! And, if you couldn't tell, I am excited. ^^ Here goes!

I don't own Hetalia, or the song...

* * *

><p>I dare Russia and France to strip and then put on sexy lingerie. Sexy blue lingerie. Women's lingerie. Oh, and they have to sing a duet.<p>

Kat: Hehehe, you 'em guys! I'll go find some stuff, but, in the mean-time…you gotta strip!

Russia: …Nyet.

France: Oh, why not~? It will be so much fun, and everyone will have the chance to marvel at my-

Kat: *shoves blue women's lingerie at the two* France, I don't want to here it. Just put them on, alright? Good. Now, after that's done, I had the liberty of picking out a song! And, putting my music player on random, the song is "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. And if anyone questions my music choice I will eat you! Rawr!

*France strolls back into room blowing kisses while Russia gives everyone a death glare*

Kat: Okay, before Russia decides to kill anyone…cue the music!

Russia: …

France: Don't frown, smile! It makes your face even more awfully unattractive.

Russia: I will make your face horridly unattractive.

Kat: Shush! The song is starting!

France: _Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live oh~ _

Russia: _Take, take, take it all, but you never give…_

France: You can be more enthusiastic than that, oui?

Russia: No.

France: *dramatic sigh* _Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss. Had your eyes wide open. Why were they open?_

Russia: _Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash. You tossed it in the trash, you did._

France: _To give me all your love is all I ever asked._

Russia: _'cause what you don't understand is that_

France: _I'd catch a grenade for ya_

*Belarus jumps through window* Who is singing love songs to my big brother! Only am I am allowed to sing to sing to Russia, because he will hear my beautiful voice and we will get married!

*everyone starts screaming*

Kat: I-I'm going to end it now b-before we all get killed! Hopefully we'll survive for another episode… Wait, no! Belarus d-don't touch my kniv-oh God we're screwed…

Belarus: Marry me, Brother! Marry me, marry me!

Russia: I would rather sing again…


	3. LatvianPeach

**Can Russia do a puppet show for my Modern Russia class with Lenin's dead body?**

Russia: They have classes about me? That is good! More people to become one, and learn before I take them all over! Um..no, I cannot do a puppet show with Lenin's body. That is illegal. And he will most likely fall apart if I try.

Kat: Lenin…making him into a puppet…what?

Russia: Da. He is on display!

Everyone: O.e

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, so random fact about Russia! Lenin is really on display in Moscow…it's a little gross, I know. They dip him in this weird green stuff that keeps the body from deteriorating or something.


	4. KandaTheAwesomePancakeMaker

**This is for Iggy:**

**I BELIEVE. Oh and the scones are the bomb, man.**

England: My name is England. Or Arthur. Not Iggy, and I would prefer if you refrained from calling me something so un-gentlemanly like.

Kat: You? Gentlemanly? Dude, have you seen the way you frink!

England: I am not a 'dude' either! Bloody Americans…

Kat: I'm not bloody!

England: Perhaps I can overlook your horrible slang since you like my scones so much. I tell everyone that they are definitely not as tasteless as they all make them out to be, but no one ever listens! And hopefully everyone will realize that Flying Mint Bunny and my unicorn friends are real!

**And this is for the Nordic:**

**Can't take Sweden's wife…Iceland is too…serious. Denmark is just Denmark…THAT SETTLES IT~! Norway, you're mine~ 3**

Finland: But…I'm not Su-san's wife…

Sweden: H's m' w'fe.

Iceland: …

Denmark: Hahah! Who else can I be, but the awesomest country ever?

Norway: Um…no, thank you.


	5. MissingVaati2

I dare America to tie up Belarus and disarm her. The, France and Russia can finish the lingerie duet.

America: D-dude…why do I have to do it…?

England: Is the self-proclaimed "hero" scared?

America: Anyone would be terrified of her!

Kat: I have the rope!

America: F-fine…I better get a burger for this…

*Belarus slashes at America with knives until she's pushed back into chair and America ties her up*

Kat: Thank you America! And I'll take my knives back

Belarus: Big Brother WILL marry me!

Kat: Mhmm, as soon as flowers bloom on Mars. Alright, part two! Back to the song.

Russia: Nooooo! Not that again!

France: Ohoho, they just couldn't get enough of moi, could they~? * winks*

Kat: We'll start off from where we were…interrupted, yes? You two, put on the "outfits" again.

France: Gladly~

*starts music and Belarus hisses*

Russia: _Black, black, black and blue_

France: _Beat me 'till I'm numb, tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from._

Russia: _Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are_

France: _Yeah you'd smile in my rip then rip the brakes out my car_

Russia: _Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash. You tossed it in the trash, you did. _

France: _To give me all you had was I ever asked_

Russia: _'cause what you don't understand _

France: _I'd catch a grenade for ya~_

Russia: _Throw my hand on a blade for you. _

France: _I'd jump in front of a train for you_

Russia: _You know I'd do anything for you_

France: _I would go through all this pain. Take a bullet straight through my brain._

Russia: _Yes I would die for you baby_

France: _But you won't do the same. _

Russia: _If my body was on fire_

France: _You'd watch me burn down in flames. You said you loved me_

Russia: _You're a liar 'cause you never ever did baby_

France: _But darling I would still catch a grenade for you~_

Russia: _Throw my hand on a blade for you_

France: _I'd jump in front of a train for you~_

Russia: _You know I'd do anything for you_

France: _I would go through all this pain~ Take a bullet straight through my brain._

Russia: _Yes I would die for you baby_

France: _But you won't do the same._


	6. VenesasThoughts

**Hi Daddy! It's me, B.C! Ontario and Québec are fighing again. Ontario is even starting to act like uncle Alfred now. I'm getting scared; please come home soon. I miss you Daddy. By the way, how is Cuba doing? I am thinking of inviting him and Ukraine over to dinner soon. Is that okay**?

**Kat**: Wait, we still have people wanting to talk to us!

**France**: Well, who wouldn't want to talk to us? Me especially~

**Kat**: Okay, dude, no. And there isn't anything having to do with you in this one! It's Canada! Where is Canada? Did we not have him here?

**Canada**: I'm right here…

**Everyone**: When did you get here?

**Canada**: I've been here the whole time…

**Kat**: *eyes what's-his-name suspiciously* Yeah…sure…anyway, there's the…question - ? – for you.

**Canada**: Hi, B.C. Are they really? They seem to be doing that a lot now a day, even though I try to get them to stop. I don't think their other siblings try to help them either. And Ontario is starting to act like Alfred now? Maybe it's because of all the foreign visitors? I don't know how I'll be able to talk to Ontario about this if he won't listen tome about fighting… Oh, and Cuba is doing okay. I think. The last time I tried to talk to him, he ran me out of his house with a rolling pin; he still thinks I'm America…But I think it would be good idea to invite both of them over sometime. It would be nice to have company. I'll try to come home as soon as I can. I miss all of you.

**Kat**: Who wants another round! Oh, Canadia, you're done?

**America**: My bro was here? Hey, Canada! Where'd you go? Dude, he's totally not here. Don't trick me like that!

**Canada**: I'm right here…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I did not know people were still going to do this. Sweet! I'm trying to get better...but practice makes perfect, yes? So give me more reviews to practice!


	7. VenesasThoughts 2

**Hi Daddy! They both said yes and are looking forward to the dinner!**

**Kat: **Oh, Canada, it looks like they're talking to you again!

**Canada: **I'm over here… And hello again B.C. I'm glad they're both excited. Hopefully the two of them won't fight during the dinner. It would be very rude, eh? I will see you then.

Hi Grandpa France! How are you? Quebec's voice has gotten better and, believe it or not, he kinda misses you, though he won't admit it.

**France: **Bonjour chéri! I am doing just fine. Now that I am talking to you~

**Kat: **Keep it PG-13 old man! And she's your granddaughter for God's sake!

**France: **Hmpf! I was just saying hello to my little darling. Well, B.C, it was very lovely for you to ask about me. And what has happened to Quebec? Why has no one told me about him! Is he alright? At least he is getting better, oui? And he misses me? Isn't that merveilleux! I shall have to visit sometime.

**England…hi granpa…how's Scotland, of uncle Sealand?**

**England: **Well, hello there B.C. Scotland is just fine, or so he tells me. He doesn't much like to talk with me. Not that I mind. He is very obnoxious and loud. And I do hope you mean "and uncle Sealand". If that was the case, then he is doing all right as well.

Hallo Deutschland! I've seen a young boy following you whenever you're with Italy, are you aware of this? PS: Please keep Prussia away from me, he kinda creeps me out.

**Germany: **Guten Tag. There is a boy following me? I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never seen any boy trailing the two of us. As for Prussia…ja, I can try. It probably won't do much good, but I can let him know. If you see him again, you can try to distract him with beer or something shiny.


	8. VenesasThoughts 3

**Kat: **I think we can offically say that we have a regular!

**England: **Bloody great...now we have to stay here...

**France: You don't remember? The _Empress of the Island _crashed with the _SS Storstad _on the St. Lawrence River and killed 1037 people. After that disaster, Quebec became mute. He's getting better though.**

**France: ***sob* Oh mon dieu! I had no idea! Mon cher! That is awful! It's wonderful that he's getting better, although that was a terrible disaster…

**Kat: Don't worry about him, Quebec went through a weird phase recently, so I'm used to it.**

**Kat: **I'm still going to keep my eyes on him…

**England: That's good. I'm still no good at grammar, no matter what language. Tell uncle Scotland and uncle Sealand I said hi.**

**England: **Yes, well, your lack of grammar is evident…

**Kat: **Hey, I still have extra rope from Belarus! Take that as a warning.

**England: **You can't threaten me!

**Kat: **But the audience can~ Now finish the response!

**England: ***clears throat* As I was saying. I will be sure to tell them. If I ever work up the courage to see them. They are both so rude and annoying!

**Germany: Thanks! I'll keep that in mind. He keeps touching me, it's really creepy. About that boy, he wears a black cloak and a neat-looking hat. He kinda looks like you. By the way, it's nice to talk to another Lord of Hockey.**

**Germany: **You don't wear anything that smells like maple syrup or anything, do you? He seems to like things such as that. I do not know who you are speaking of. He looks like me? I know no one like that-

**Italy: **HOLY ROME!

**Germany: **Who? I have no idea who you are talking about.

**Italy: **Ve, she's talking about Holy Rome! And…you do kinda look like him-

**Germany: **I do not know this Holy Rome. Now stop interrupting Italy! It is rude. Und…danke…ich denke. While I do enjoy the sport, I do not think I am a… lord of it.

**Russia: You kind of remind me of big brother Nunavut. I bet you two could get along well.**

**Russia: **A new friend? Yay! Then he will become one with me *dark aura* and the whole world will see it, da?

**Kat: **U-um yeah…n-next?

**Italy: Ciao! I hope we can become food friends! What was it like when you lived with Austria, and what was the first thing you did when you left?**

**Italy: **H-holy Rome…Um, C-ciao B.C. Food friends? Oh! I will give you pasta, and we'll make pasta together, and then we can try some of your food! Does yours have any pasta? Ve, well, living with Austria was fun! He played really nice music, and the cleaning was kinda fun, and Hungary was very nice! But Austria could be mean sometimes…and he never had any pasta…what did I do when I left? Ve…I don't know! It's been a really long time! I bet I went to visit Romano! Or made pasta!


	9. Lucy Evonal

**Kat**: *reads dare and giggles*

**Everyone:** What?

**Kat: ***shows dare to Hungary and points at paper*

**Everyone**: What!

**Hungary:** Oooohhh yeeessss. I'll go get some new fiiilllmmm! Don't start without me!

**Everyone:** WHAT!

**Kat:** This dare. Ahem.

**I dare Sweden and Finland to make out while the other Nordics comment and then have both Sweden and Finland comment on it.**

**Kat:** Su-san and Finland, you're up! Make it count! *Winks and drags Nordics into room*

**Finland:** U-um, k-kiss, Su-san? W-why? He looks so m-mean and a-angry!

**Sweden:** 'Y w'fe. C'me 'er'.

(Sweden presses his lips lightly against Finland's. The Nordics burst out laughing, except for Norway of course, who just looks bored, and Hungary is completely mis-using the flash on her camera)

**Kat:** Comments?

**Denmark: ***snorts* Y-you kiss like a chick, Swed!

**Iceland:** *shrugs*

**Norway:** *passes glare between Denmark and Sweden*

**Kat:** Okay…aren't we talkative today? Sweden?

**Sweden:** *straight face* 'T w's ni'c

**Finland:** *trying to hide from Hungary's camera* U-um…S-Su-san, didn't we m-make the promise never to k-kiss in public?

**And I dare Russia and China to make out and comment on it. Same thing for Germany and Italy. Same thing for Prussia and Austria.**

**China:** *chokes*

**Russia:** *extremely large, creepy grin* Become one, da?

**China:** N-no, thank you!

**Russia:** But the audience said to~

(China attempts to flee from house, but Russia glomps him and tries many times to kiss China, but the older man keeps squirming and punching Russia. That is, until Russia pins China to the wall with his pipe.)

**Kat:** U-um…did you get pictures, Hungary…?

**Hungary:** I didn't think I wanted to…

**Kat:** Good…Russia…?

**Russia**: He is very feisty, da? But Russia wins in the end!

**China:** N-never again…pl-please…*spits*

**Kat:** Now, for the ultimate fangirl moment: GERMANY AND ITALY!

**Italy**: Germany! Kiss! Kiss!

**Germany:** Nein.

**Italy:** Kiss, Germany! Kiss!

(Hungary nudges Italy into Germany and he falls into the German's arms. Italy nuzzles Germany's chest before being the adorable sneaky man we all know he is and lightly pecks Germany on the lips)

**Kat, Hunagry, and most of the Hetalia girls out there**: AWWWWWW!

**Italy:** Germany, your lips are chapped…but your arms are so strung, and you're warm and-

**Germany:** *blushes*ja, ja, aber…es war…gut.

**Kat:** And now-

**Prussia:** For the awesome me!

**Kat:** And Austria…

**Prussia:** Wait…I have to kiss that prick!

**Austria:** How dare you call me that you insubstantial fool!

**Prussia:** Big words for a man with a small-

**Kat:** IQ! Keep it PG-13 here, man.

**Prussia:** Mein Gott. But he's still a prick!

(Prussia saunters up to Austria, takes him by the chin and crushes his lips to the other. Prussia pulls back without warning.)

**Hungary:** Well…that was kind of better than I expected.

**Prussia:** Of course it was! No one kisses better than the awesomeness that is me!

**Austria:** How about a woman?

**Prussia:** Who needs a woman when you have me? Keseseses!


	10. Akazukinchan

**A/N: **I'm so excited about how much attention this is getting! It's so awesome! YOU guys are so awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this is for basically for anyone who can answer this:<strong>

**What would it be like if Japan and Germany switched genders and became their Nyotalia versions? Would anyone of you take advantage of this and ask them out, and how would World Meetings go?**

**Kat**: Wow…we got someone deep on here! You get a cookie! ***ands cookie*** So, Germany, would you like to answer first?

**Germany:** If I switched…genders? As in…lose…

**Kat:** Your manhood, yes.

**Prussia: ***snickers in background***** I bet you'd be hot West! And have a gi-normous chest! Screw asking you out, I'd just take advantage! Keseses!

**Germany**: Bruder! Das war sehr schlimm!

**Prussia**: Ist mir egal.

**Germany:** *glowers***** I'm sure World Meetings would go much the same. Perhaps the others would not listen as intently to me if I were a woman though…

**Italy**: I'd still listen to you Germany! I bet you'd be a very pretty woman! I'd ask you on a date, and we'd go get pasta!

**Germany:** *sighs* Natürlich…

**Kat:** Aww, fem!Germany! And..you know I can understand your funny language that is German, right? Yeah, just letting you know that you can't hide anything from me! Okay, what about Japan? How would you feel as a girl?

**Japan:** T-that is a rude question! But, if I must answer, I do not think that much would change. Although, I have a feeling that Italy would be even more…touchy. And America might…come closer…

**I hope I don't sound demanding but I have 1 more question, how do you feel about Tokyopop going out of business and that the newer volumes won't be shipped over. (personally I can read and speak Japanese so I have no issues with this other than inconvenience, but I kinda wondered how others felt)**

**Kat**: THEY'RE DOING WHAT!

**America:** No more anime? JAAAAPPPPAAAANNNN? What the HELL MAN!

**Japan**: I-I have no control! Please, leave me out of this conversation!

**Kat**: T-they seriously can't not be shipping over translations…I can't speak any Japanese! *wails* I'm…kinda glad you told me…but now I'm upset…poo…


	11. Lucy Evonal 2

**Kat:** I think we have more regulars, guys! Yay!

**Everyone:** *communal groan*

**Kat:** This is fun! So, shut up!

**Finland: You are in love with Sweden, right?**

**Finland:** U-um…*glances at Sweden* He does claim me to be his wife, and we do spend a lot of time together, and Sealand does act like we're his parents…*blushes*

**Kat**: So. Freakin'. Cute.

**Finland:** Thank…you?

**Sweden: Have you and Finland had sex?**

Kat: What's the rating for this thing? I might have to change it…oh! No I don't! You can continue Su-san! ^^

**Sweden:** I 'ss.

**Denmark:** What was that?

**Sweden:** I 'ss. E's m' w'fe.

**Kat:** Um…we'll leave it up to you guys to decided what that was…

**Germany: Are you in love with Italy?**

**Germany**: W-what? No! Of course not!

**Italy:** But you always say you do when no one is looking! Do you hate me, Germany? Germany! You do love me, right? Right?

**Germany:** Be quiet Italy!

**Greece: Did you and Japan have sex?**

**Greece:** Ja…pan…with- yes.

**Japan**: No! N-no, we most certainly did not! Never! He is just saying that! Greece-san! You must tell them the truth!

**Greece:** Have you ever…had sex with…Turkey?

**Japan**: *face goes red* These questions are irrelevant!

**Greece**: Then…we have had sex.

**Japan:** Greece-san!

**Romania: I love you.**

**Romania**: Che, who doesn't?

**Prussia:** Your mom. Kesesese!

**Austria: I love you too.**

**Austria:** Well *Hungary looms over shoulder* that is very kind of you to tell me so.

**Everyone: Who should I chose: Romania or Austria?**

**Kat:** I'm leaving this up to the guys. I don't want to get in the middle of this.

**Prussia:** Romania! 'Cause who wants to date a man with a stick in his ass?

**Hungary:** You be quiet! Austria is a very nice man.

**Austria**: Yet…you were just glaring at me because she said she loves me.

**Hungary**: B-because-!

**Austria**: If you cannot tell me why, maybe I shall have her chose me.

**Hungary**: No!

**Austria**: And why not?

**Hungary**: Because…because…

**Italy**: I think Hungary still loves him!

**Germany**: Ja…

**Prussia**: They should've stayed married. They're giving me a headache.

**Italy**: Germany? You love me right? B-because, whatever I did to make you hate me, I-I'm sorry!

**Germany**: No, Italia, I do not hate you…Ich liebe dich…

**Kat:** Pfft. I knew it X3


	12. VenesasThoughts 4

**Germany: You actually are one of the "Lord of Hockey" as titles by the NHL. Holy Rome? Is that what he's called? He does look a lot like you, is he a relative? (B.C can see ghosts, yet she is not fully aware of this fact, and cannot always tell ghosts from people, she has already made friends with Mesopotamia because of this.)**

**Germany:** Danke. I did not know I was considered one. Maybe I should go to one of the games…Und, nein. I still do not know this man.

**Italy:** Holy Rome!

**Germany:** I do not have any relatives except mein Bruder.

**Italy: I have many different types of pasta, though I don't know how to make it fresh, could you teach me? I could show you how to make smoked salmon the same way my people have for the past 10,000 years.**

**Italy**: PAAASSSSSSTTTTAAAAA! Of course I'd show you how to make it! It's so much fun! And your food tastes yummy too! I want to try! When can I come? Do you think Romano would like it to?

**Canada: *whisper* Is it true that Germany is still scared of us?**

**Canada:** I don't know, actually. I think most people have calmed down by now and forgotten about us. I know America still remembers. After he notices me and we bring it up. Maybe they're at least a bit apprehensive, eh?

**Russia: What do you mean "become with you"? *is about 12 years old***

**Russia**: B.C wants to become one, da? It means that you will get to join my family! *creepy giggle* If youwant to know, first we talk and I make notes on what you say, and then I smash your puny little country into the earth and crush you like a bug! Then I drag you back to my house where we will eat the meals you cook at the table you clean, and I watch you do everything!

**Kat:** …sometimes I wonder why I like you so much…

**Prussia: Why do you call daddy "birdie" and what do you mean by "vital regions"? Victoria can't be taken easily, especially by a nano-nation! (sorry Uncle Sealand) I'm bigger than you and I'm a PROVIDENCE!**

**Prussia:** Why do I call him birdie? Because my man Gilbird is pretty cute, and so is your "daddy"?

Canada: *blushes*

**Prussia:** AND, he makes the sweetest sounds when we're having-

**Canada**: Company over! *glares at Prussia*

**Kat and Hungary**: *grins madly*

**Kat: **Oh! Hungary, it looks like this one is for you!

**Hungary: One main question, what does "YAOI" mean?**

**Hungary:** Apparently, it's what Prussia and your father do when you're not there. It is when a man likes another man, and then a bunch of women drool over it.

**Kat**: A bunch of lonely women.

**Hungary**: *nods sadly*


	13. Lucy Evonel 3

**Germany: Heehee, I knew you loved him.**

**Germany:** Only as a friend!

**Italy**: But Germany! Big Brother France says when you love someone very much, like more than a friend, you do fun things in a bed. We do a lot of fun things in your room, Germany! And you have all the fun toys!

**Kat:** Ohoho, what's going on, Germany?

**France:** Honhonhon, Germany feels le amour, oui? For my beautiful Italie no less! And why do you never tell me you do so many interesting things? And you call me dirty~

**Germany:** *leaves house and slams door*

**Kat**: Okay then…

**Sweden: I'm going to take that as a no, but that you have made out.**

**Sweden:** 'Kay

**Finland:** Su-san! That's not okay! You can't just agree on these kinds of things!

**Finland: Let's go streaking through Switzerland's lawn…By the way I'm your older sister denmark told you I was dead.**

**Finland:** I don't want to die today! And my older sister is even suggesting to do this? Do you want to really die!

**Denmark: I love you too…Gosh now it's between you, Austria, and Romania. Who do you think I should pick? By the way, you were supposed to tell finland I was alive after the kolmar union we had a deal.**

**Denmark**: Choose me! Choose me! And I was supposed to do that? Ah well, guess I forgot or something. Hey, Finland! This chicks not dead!

**Finland:** …Thanks for telling me…

Denmark: No problem!

**Switzerland: your thoughts on the streaking.**

**Switzerland: ***holds up gun*

**Russia: you are awesome.**

**Russia:** Is that you agreeing to become one?

**Prussia: I need proof of the 5 meters.**

**Prussia**: Heck yeah! Now everyone will know about my awesome 5 meters!

**Kat:** This was deemed to inappropriate due to the fact that Prussia pulled down his pants to show off his…5 meters (f.y.i: it's not really 5 meters *wink*) and France went all pervy and started…beginning something…)

Love,

Lucy Evonel aka~ Geni


	14. VenesasThoughts 5

**Germany: Okay then, don't tell Italy but I found out that he is a ghost, sorry for the confusion. He is quite the odd one though. Anyways, want to come over with the Italy bros? The more company the better! I love it when people come to visit! English gets annoying after a while.**

**Germany:** A ghost? Mein Gott, just don't start acting like America…Und, ja, I would be delighted to come. I will help keep Italy in line as well. I do not know how well his brother will take to myself being there…

**Italy: *hug* come over anytime! Of course you can bring Romano over the more company the better! I LOVE your food! It's better then grampa France's! as well as smoked salmon, maybe I could show you how to make my "special" brownies.**

**Italy**: Yay! I'm so excited! Romano will be happy too! I think…ve. I love my food too! Pasta is the best food in the whole world, but Big Brother France has yummy food too.

**France:** *blows kiss*

**Italy:** What makes the brownies special?

**Russia: …I thought we were allies…lets strike a deal, you leave us alone and I will help Hungary pair up America and Belarus. I'll pay her.**

**Russia**: Become on-…oh…that is a very hard deal you are pressing…

**America**: Dude, no! You can't make me go out with her! No! Don't do it! How evil could you be B.C! I thought we were chill, man! I like…what's-his-face! You're going to do this to your uncle!

**Russia:** Da. I will agree. If only to see America suffer.

**America:** …*cries* You hate me…you all hate me!

**England:** The bloody idiot finally figured it out…

**Prussia: okaaaayyy then…BUT HURT DADDY ONCE AND YOU WILL WISH THAT GERMANIA NEVER HAD YOU *pulls out spear***

**Prussia**: Woah, man! Not. Awesome. Totally not awesome to bring mein Vater into this. And you can put that spear away, kid. There's no way I'd hurt your adorable Vatti!

**Hungary: I guess I'll have to look it up. I hope that we can become good friends. *hugs***

**Hungary:** *glomps* Of course we can friends!

**Japan: 'ello Nihon! *hugs* thank you for the exchange students! I just love foreigners! I just adore your culture! *innocent kisses cheek* come visit sometime.**

**Japan:** *pushes away* I will kindly ask you to refrain from doing such things with me. I have only just met you. *small bow* I am glad you think so highly of me and my people.

**Spain: Hola! Thanks for all the exchange students! There great fun to hang out with! …could you tell me about Cuba? I want to, um, get to know him better. *blush* what's his favorite food?**

**Spain:** Hola! Como estas? I'm glad you liked them! I bet they had a great time to! You want to know about Cuba? Huh…Cuba…Oh! Him! Yeah, he's-

**Kat**: Cuba is stupid!

**Spain**: Por que?

**America:** 'Cause he's a Commie!

**Kat**: Yeah! Democracy forever!

**America:** Whoooo!

**Kat:** Hey, I wouldn't be talking! All your stupid ideas are turning us Socialists!

**Spain:** Um…he likes ice cream…and churros. But, who doesn't, right?

**Romania: 'ello! It's nice to meet you! Can I come over to your place sometime? It's kinda boring here without daddy. :( **

**Romania:** Yeah! Come over whenever. It's starting to get a little warm!

**Oh, Mesopotamia would like to ask a question.**

**(Mesopotamia: Where's Roma? I need to "talk" to him.)**

**(B.C: DON'T ANSWER HER! SHE'LL POSSESS ONE OF THE ITALY BROS AND EITHER KILL THEM OR ROME! I would know, she does it to me all the ti…*is possessed*)**

**(ghost!B.C: see what I mean, that is if you can even see me)**

**America:** MOTHER OF GOD it's a ghoosssttt! Save me! Save meeee!

**Kat:** O.o …what on this good Earth just happened….? Does anyone know? Can someone tell me? 'Cause I'm scared right now…

**Italy**: They want to kill Granpda Rome!


	15. Akazukinchan 2

**Sorry to be the bearer of bad news last time (unless some other publication company acquires rights then we won't be getting issues 3 and 4). Anyway, I have a couple of questions.**

**Kat:** Ask away!

**England: If you woke up and found that 89% of the world has become zombies what would you do? (For some reason I see you as the old guy who has nothing to lose and is like screw this and continues his day as if nothing happened.)**

**England:** I would probably start with trying to figure out what happened to the other 19% of the world. And I do have something to lose: my life! I am not _that _old either! I would very much like to live.

**America:** Dudes..the world is gonna end in this year…

**England:** That's preposterous! There is no proof.

**America:** There's gonna be zombies and all that! Okay, I'll hang with you, since you won't care and will go on a murderous rage.

**England**: I do happen to care, git!

**Germany&Prussia: What was the weirdest place you woke up after getting seriously hammered?**

**Germany:** Oh mein Gott…I would rather not bring this up…

**Prussia:** The top of the Eiffel Tower!

**Germany**: Bruder!

**Prussia**: That was the awesomest night ever!

**Prussia: Is Gilbird a normal bird? Does he have the same lifespan of a normal bird?**

**Prussia**: He doesn't have super-awesome powers if that's what you mean. But he lives as long as I do! Right, Gilbird?

**Gilbird:** Cheep!

**Liechtenstein: Who do you ten to hang out with? This may be weird of me to ask, but do you conceal a weapon for self-defense?**

**Liechtenstein:**I like to stay with Big Brother. He makes me carry one around if I am leaving him.


	16. Lucy Evonal 4

**England:** *crawls up stairs from basement* Holy Hell, finally! I see light!

**America:** Don't Iggy, don't! Don't leave me!

**England:** It's just sunlight you git!

**America**: Dude, stiiilll!

**Kat:** Guys…it wasn't that bad…

**England:** Stuck down there with that frog? It was worse than the seventh layer of Hell!

**France:** *hugs England* Oh, but mon ami, you seemed to enjoy it~

**England:** Get off me you surrender monkey!

**Kat**: Hey! It isn't my fault! Sorry guys…for not updating…I got a concussion from my last rugby game and I was restricted to the hospital for a bit and I'm not really allowed computer time, so my days consist of sleeping and staring out a window, but hopefully these will update faster by the weekend.

**Romano:** Well don't do it again! If I have to listen to either those bastards talk about tomato this or beer that, I'm going to kill something!

**Italy:** Don't Romano!

**Kat:** ….Thanks for caring guys! I have severe head trauma!

**Italy:** *hugs* I care!

**Finland: we wont die just listen to big sissy Geni and you'll be fine and anyway Switzerland is not a perv so once he sees us naked he'll turn away and shoot but we can dodge those…and you should for Sweden as your big sister I support you two.**

**Finland:** N-no! He'll shoot! He'll still shoot! I-I don't want to!

**Switzerland:** is *busy loading guns* I'll shoot.

**Finland:** See!

**Sweden:** I' pr'ct y'u. B'g s'ter s'ys so'.

**Finland:** Noooo! I don't even know her that well!

**Denmark: even though you forgot to tell my only brother about me being alive…I chose you know kiss me..shut up and love me damit!**

**Denmark**: ….What did she say? I don't understand…but who doesn't want to love me! I'm King of the North!

**Kat**: No…Rob Stark is!

**Denmark:** Who? I don't know him, so I'm still King of the North! Ahahaha!

**Switzerland: you wouldn't really hurt me right switzy?**

**Switzerland:** Yes. Don't call me swizty.

**Prussia: That's now five meters.**

**Prussia:** Of course it is! It's always been!

**England: bro are you and America…you know..together.**

**England**: Of course not! Who in their right mind would think of something so bloody ridiculous?

**America:** So the date for Sunday's cancelled?

**England:** We were going to pick up your bleeding ice cream you twat! That's not a date!

**America:** Sure man, sure. You did say you were paying.

**England**: Ice cream for God's sake!

**Russia: hey Russia how about we be best friends and not become one huh isn't that nice?**

**Russia:** Wouldn't it be nice if we do become one?

**Austria: …I know you want to be with Hungary so just go for I didn't pick you**

**Austria:** I never said I wanted to be with Hungary or you.

**Romania: sorry I didn't pick you either.**

**Romania:** Eh? What? When did she- *shrugs* okay.

**Nordic: how about we all have welcome Geni party and dance on stripper poles? The last part is optional except for you little brother you have to dance on the pole with me in front of everyone right now and the rest of you comment.**

**Iceland:** How about we comment now? No.

**Norway:** *nods*

**Finland:** SOMEONE SAVE ME!

**Sweden:** I' s've y'

**Denmark:** What is up with this chick! She's so creepy!

**Kat:** …She reminds me of Belarus…this is a really creepy request….

**Everyone:** *shudders*


	17. VenesasThoughts 6

**A/N: **Okay, I'm back guys! I'm all good now! I think...so keep up the awesome work of keeping me busy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost!B.C: okay, if I'm going to save Italy's and properly ask questions, I'm gonna have to take over someone's body…America, I CHOOSE YOU! *takes over America's body*<strong>

**America:** Hey! Not coo- *is possessed*

**England:** That's one way to shut him up.

**Kat:** What's with all the freaky people lately!

**To Germany: I'm used to it, nothing can really scare me. Don't worry about Romano, if he's anything like Ontario, then we can handle him.**

**Germany:** *watches possessed!America carefully* Good to know…

**Italy: you will have to see the recipe to understand. I'll send it to you.**

**Italy:** O-okay…just don't eat me! I'm not very tasty and I'm mostly fat and I wouldn't be worth a meal! And it's not very fun to kill a virgin! And I have family in Canada! Germany! Save meeee!

**Russia: It's a deal, I'll shake your hand when I get my body back. While I have control of his body…*evil grin***

**Russia:** Oчeнь xopoшo! Or, we could shake hands now and I could crush America's tiny hand, da? That would be a big surprise for him!

**Hungary: YAY! *hugs***

**Hungary:** Now let's go kill Prussia!

**Prussia:** What did I do?

**Kat:** You haven't answered your question!

**Prussia**: The awesome me will never fail to reply to a faithful fan!

**Hungary:** See what I have to deal with?

**Prussia: Better not *glares***

**Prussia:** A lot of people are out for me…

**Japan: Oh, ok then. What's your opinion on 4KIDS?**

**Japan:** I mean no offense to Mr. America, but I find it very rude that he must change all of my shows around. I think they are good as they are. They are for all ages, and older rating ones should not be shown to children – as intended for older people – and should not be degraded for the sake of the young ones.

**Kat:** Or, as most Americans would put it, it sucks.

**Spain: Ice cream, gotta remember that. Thanks.**

**Spain:** ¡Bienvenido!

**Canada: DADDY! Ontario just texted me saying that our boss wants me to marry Mr. Russia! I mean hes nice and all, bit I-I kinda like someone ells. *blush* please help me!**

**Canada:** U-um, marry? Russia? You're not afraid? Maybe I can talk to someone…

**Now, if youll excuse me, im gona make my "dear uncle Alfred" regret insulting Cuba. Runs off laughing evilly MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kat:** But we need hi- Oh, whatever.


	18. Akazukinchan 3

**Since this thing is M rating I guess now is the best time to ask this question**

**Germany and Japan (I seriously have no clue why my awkward questions keep involving u sorry): What is the difference between Shibari and bondage?**

**Italy:** Hey, hey, Japan? What's Shinari? And why does are they asking you Germany?

**Germany:** *face goes bright red* Why couldn't you have Googled this or something!

**Japan:** To be perfectly honest, Shibari is more of an art form than Western types of bondage.

**Hungary:** *takes out pen and paper* Keep going

**France:** Oh yes, do keep explaining~

**Japan:** *flushes* In Shibari, there are certain rules and knots and use a natural fiber-ed rope while Westerners use a strange kind of rope.

**England: What historical events happened during the Black Death? This is for a school project.**

**England:** Finally, someone sensible. And even comes to me for help! Well, many things occurred during the Plague. Many and more of the Jewish religion were murdered because many people believed them to be connected with the Black Death. Strange how most of them were from Germany…

**Germany:** *growls*

**Kat:** I'M NOT STARTING WWIII IN HERE! Keep going England.

**England:** Of course. The Byzantine Empire also collapsed. Oh, and my amazing naval fleet decimated 40 Castilian ships in 1350 in the Battle of Winchelsea.

**Spain:** Les Espangols sur Mer! I forgive you England, for beating the crap out of me.

**England:** How thoughtful…

**Iceland: What's your favorite magical creature?**

**Iceland:** I do like Jörmungandr, the Midgard Serpent.

**Canada: How can Kumajiro talk? I mean none of the other nation's pets talk!**

**Canada:** I don't know, he-

**France**: Maybe it's just his imagination! He wanted a friend so badly that he pretended his little bear could talk so at least someone would recognize him!

**Canada:** But Kumijirko doesn't even know-

**Italy:** Can Gilbird talk?

**Prussia:** Naw, but he has awesome expressions, so I always know what the cute guy is thinking!

**Canada:** I'm trying to ta-

**Kumajiro:** Who are you?

**Canada:** …I'm the man that feeds you…

**Kat: Why did u start liking Hetalia?**

**Kat:** I get a question? Awesome! Let's take a trip down memory lane~ I met a random girl at lunch once, and – I've always been into anime – and she recommended it to me! She said that all the countries were personified and sitting at a table and America always ate hamburgers. I thought America would be some fat, balding guy in a suit trying to be all diplomatic, so I didn't really want to watch it. But, then I did, died laughing, fell in love, and now I'm obsessed! ^^ I thank you Katie!

**Italy: What would happen if u somehow met your HetaOni self?**

**Italy:** M-my HetaOnia self? O-oh…maybe I would try to warn him or something…maybe then I really could save everyone….


	19. Crepe and Macron

**Hello?**

**Kat:** Hello!

**Ok…hi! We are the French food duo, Crepe and Macron, aka Milla and Anya!**

**Kat**: Yo guys!

**France:** I like them already~

**Anya: *jumps at England***

**England**: Ack! What is this for? It's nice to meet you and all, but I would like my personal space!

**France:** Mhmm. Really like them.

**England:** Bugger off, frog! They don't need to be encouraged!

**Milla: …Okay, anyway! Did any of you notice how similar Belarus and Norway look? Like, I'd have thought they were related?**

**Norway**: …

**Belarus:** Big Brother! Big Brother! After I am free from this accursed chair I will let you marry me!

**Kat**: …I see no resemblance…personality-wise…*whispers* We left her down there after all this time?

**Everyone:** *nods*

**Kat:** At least we know the duct tape works well…

**Anya: Lithuania and Hungary are as well. I guess it's because Hungary was supposed to be a guy, but was made a girl instead, while the draft for the male version was made into Lithuania.**

**Hungary and Lithuania:** Really!

**Hungary:** …I would have made a better guy…

**Lithuania:** *hangs head* I know…

**Milla: I want to see Lithuania and Prussia fight! I know you too dislike each other!**

**Lithuania:** I guess…

**Prussia:** Let's go!

**Lithuania**: W-what? Really! N-no!

_(Prussia launches self at Lithuania and Lithuania falls into a pitiful fetal position on the floor and cries)_

**Kat:** That wasn't much of a fight…

**Prussia**: *pokes Lithuania with boot* C'mon man! Fight like a dude!

**Lithuania:** I don't want to die!

**Anya: I want Pirate England and Pirate Spain to fight~ Oh, Austria, since jazz is the hardest music genre for piano, I want you to play some jazz music!**

**Kat:** Fight first! *awesome telleporation Doctor Who-like noises and everyone's on a pirate ship with swords and stuff* Annnnnddddd….GO!

**Spain:** You'll pay for what you did to my amarda!

**England**: You'll just crash and burn like the first time!

_(Spain rushes at England but England steps out of the way and swiped at Spain. Spain does an awesome spin-thingy and stabs at England)_

**Spain:** You getting too old?

_(England totally roars and jumps at Spain but Spain rolls out of the way and England tries again. Spain laughs and parries England's attack. England, all frustrated, lets loose a furious set of jabs)_

**Kat:** This might take awhile…Austria?

**Austria:** I will try my best. Piano magically appears. Austria starts playing.

**Italy:** It's pretty, Austria!

**Germany:** It could be better…

**Hungary**: Mr. Austria is playing wonderfully.

**Austria:** Nein! It is horrible! Jazz is very hard to do!

_(Spain's battle cry followed by the clinking of swords)_

**Kat: **They're really going at it, aren't they?

**Milla: South Korea! I dare you to dance to all of the following dances and teach them to everyone.**

**S. Korea**: That's a lot of dances…it's a good thing they all originated in South Korea!

**Kara-Mister-Butt Dance:**

**South Korea:** You wiggle your butt a lot! Haha! And the there's jumping and something with your foot…

**SNSD-Geine-Leg dance:**

**S. Korea:** Um…right leg, left leg, right leg, left leg, you cross them, and more butt wiggles, daze! And then, um, some weird robot dance move?

**Rain-Love Song-Abs Dance:**

**S. Korea:** Okay! This one-

**Kat**: Let me guess…but wiggle?

**S. Korea:** No! Ab wiggle!

**China:** Why do you name your songs such weird titles?

**S. Korea:** Why do you name them such boring ways?

**Anya: England! I like pudding and scones and fish and chips!**

**England:** That's well and good and all, but I also like my space!

**France:** Mon cher, be more nice to these lovely girls!

**England:** And you stop being a pervert to them! But yes, my cooking is the best.

**Kat:** I ate scones on a cruise! It was the driest thing I ever ate…

**England:** Why you little- my cooking is amazing!

**Milla: Don't mind her! She eats everything! Serious-she ate a cooked frog once and said it was yummy, and that Filipino dish called "Dinuguan" which is made of pig intestines and the soup/sauce of the Dinuguan is pig's blood.**

**Anya: It was good.**

**Everyone**: Ew…

**Kat:** Hey! Frog is good! It's like chicken!

**England:** Only enhancing the American stereotype...

**Kat:** I am American! Hey, Anya? You ever eat kippelled herring or whatever? It's British breakfast, and you can smell it from a mile away. It's really disgusting…

**England**: Stop making my food seem inedible!

**Everyone else but England:** It's already inedible…

**Okay. That's all. Bye. :D**


	20. Lucy Evonal 5

**Finland: fine we won't streak through switzy's lawn since he's being a jerk. You do have to pole dance with me though. Listen to your big sister**

**Switzerland:** Don't call me Switzy!

**Finland:** I-I don't want to! I'd rather run through Switzerland's yard!

**Sweden: just kiss him already I give you my blessing.**

**Sweden**: *kisses Finland*

**Finland:** *blushes* Su-san!

**England: Ha! I knew you were together!**

**England**: We are not! And the git's not here to disagree with me, so my position is final. We were never together, nor will we ever be.

**Russia: how about I bake you a cake and we best friends and Not become one?**

**Russia:** *chuckles* Everyone will become with Mother Russia one day. You're attempts to push that day back are amusing. I will take the cake though!

**Everyone: I am nothing like Belarus I just miss my family and am way too liberal for words so public nudity is something I'm used to gods! Cries now I feel bad**

**Kat**: See what you guys did! You're so mean…

**Finland:** If you're not mean, why do you keep trying to get me killed? *sobs*


	21. I like food

**Hi everyone!**

**Hey England, who does your eyebrows?**

**England**: The pillow? I do nothing with them. Are you suggesting something?

**Finland is so adorable**

**Finland:** Thank you! You won't try to get me killed, right?

**But I heard the best gunners are from Finland… You jealous Switzerland?**

**Switzerland:** I am the best gunner! Who challenges me? Finland!

**Finland**: *cries* I thought you wouldn't try to get me hurt!

**England, Y U NO SPOIL SEALAND! You'd think after getting bullied by your own brothers so much, you'd make a bigger effort to be the best brother for him…**

**England:** Sealand does not deserve to be spoiled! He is already too much of an attention-seeking brat.

**Sealand:** Listen to this guy! They're so right!

**England:** See what I mean?

**Sealand**: Wait…I'm an attention-seeking brat? How could you say that?

**Hey Austria, I bet China, Japan, South K.**

**Austria:** …Excuse me?


	22. Akazukinchan 4

**These aren't really questions, but I just wanted to say I'm glad your recovering from your head trauma and doing well. I recently had a friend/group member at school who got a concussion ended up getting amnesia for 3 weeks; I'm happy that didn't happen to you. Hope you feel better soon**

**Kat:** *tear* Someone who acres! Unlike SOME people *cough* countries *cough* Well, I'm all back to normal, thanks for your concern! I'm sorry about your friend…they're doing alright though right? I didn't get amnesia, but I have a 20-minute memory gap and you should hear some of the stories people keep telling me happened! I guess I kept calling myself Sarah…and my name is mot Sarah…

**(Also England, u might be getting old. 100-89 does not equal 19)**

**England**: That's because I am not 19! I happen to be 23. I also do not know where your numbers are coming from…


	23. Crepe and Macron 2

**Kat:** *chases England with carving knife* I'm going to kill you, you British bastard!

**England:** Ack! No! I didn't do anything!

**Kat:** I'm going to spilt you open from chin to crotch!

**Italy:** Kat is very mad today…

**France:** While I do enjoy watching England run for his life every now and then, what is the reason for the show?

**Germany:** She watched "Braveheart" last night and started mumbling about Celtic freedom or something similar…

**Kat:** Damn right! And that's why he's gonna diiiiieeee!

**England:** But Scotland needed to be taught a lesson!

**Kat**: I never got to meet my papa 'cause you _killed _him!

**England:** Well I'm sorry!

**Kat:** Sorry isn't going to cut it! I'm Irish you fool!

**Everyone:** Oh shit…

**England:** Can we just do the dares!

**Anya: *tugs France's sleeve* I want to hug England again, because he's so awesome and cool and huggable and good-looking but then if I hug him, he'll scold me again.**

**France**: Well, if you want to get a man to hug you, all you must do it show him your-

**England:** *hugs Anya* Save me! I mean, of course I am good-looking.

**Milla: Wow, what a gentleman you are England…**

**Kat:** That's because he's not!

**England:** I am a perfect gentleman! I hugged the lass, didn't I?

**Just kidding, you're the best! XD Anya just loves you that much, that she's willing to throw all her lady-like qualities out the window. And I tell you, Anya has a lot.**

**England:** Of course I am the best. And at least someone in this room acts like a lady…

**Kat:** I will murder you.

**Anya: Oh, by the way, if you try and flirt with me France, I will have no choice but to shoot your foot. Sorry. Hmm…No, I have not tried that dish yet. I have tried other things, like…Like fried cicadas, which are real good and tasted and smelled like prawns. I want to try eating monkey actually. I recommend raw shark, people say it's bad, but I found it really delicious.**

**Kat:** Monkey? My papa got my dad a monkey for his birthday. When they were still in IRELAND! *hisses at England*

**England:** Can we drop this already?

**Milla: Oh God, she took it seriously. Do not listen to what she says! She got her brother and dad's stomach-They're both military people, and so they can eat anything, and Anya can eat anything.**

**Kat:** If I can eat my friend's cookies from 8th grade, I can eat anything…

**Anya: If it has 4 legs, but not a desk, 2 legs but isn't human, swims but isn't a submarine, flies but isn't an airplane, YOU CAN EAT IT.**

**Italy**: What about a chair? Or a table? Those have four legs!

**Milla: And so, I dare South Korea to play jazz on the piano. There are a lot of Jazz pianists from Korea, like Jin Bora.**

**South Korea:** I am the best at jazz, daze! Watch! *piano magically appears and S. Korea starts playing* I'm so awesome at jazz!

**Everyone:** Korea! Stop playing!

**South Korea:** But I am the best!

**Everyone:** No! You are not!

**Anya: Jin Bora! I can't do jazz.**

**Milla: You don't proper piano.**

**Anya: Then Austria must teach me proper piano. So, hello Austria, I am your new student and I know how to play piano, just not properly, I do everything by ear.**

**Austria:** I will teach you, only so that there is not another horrible piano player in the world, decimating the beautiful art of piano playing.

**Milla: I dare all of you to play with Anya's 'pets'.**

**Anya: Here's my Yorkshire Terrier, Nanami~ And here's the Siamese cat, Myaku~ *gives dog to Finland and cat to Greece* Careful with the cat. The old man get moody sometimes.**

**Finland**: They are so cute!

**Greece:** Kitty…will take nap…with me.

**Milla: I'd advise all of you to put your gloves on.**

**Anya: Here's the Hadogenes Troglodytes scorpion. And here's the Tanzanian red claw. These are Mexican fireleg and red knee tarantula, here's a Palestine yellow scorpion. The Hadogenes troglodytes is a claw type and is pretty harmless, but the Tanzanian might try to pinch you, but both are not poisonous. The fireleg is really quick at running, but is otherwise harmless, and the red knee is harmless, and the Palestine yellow is the most poisonous scorpion in the world, but it's really docile and will not attack anyone bigger than it.**

**Kat:** *in the corner crying* So. Many. Bugs. I'm. Gonna. Die. Save. Me. *hyperventilates*

**Everyone:** O.O C-can we leave…? Before we all die…?

**Italy:** We're all going to die? N-no! I surrender! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!

**Milla: *clinging to Denmark* I'm scared. Like, Anya has millions of these things…**

**Denmark:** I-I'm not scared either! T-they're harmless…

**Sweden:** Th'r's a s'orp'n 'n y'u

**Denmark:** *shrieks* Get it off!

**Anya: Actually, they are my brothers. I dare Belgium and Switzerland to have a chocolate making battle. I guess France, China and Turkey should judge, cause they are the Gods with food.**

_(And then they made chocolate!)_

**Switzerland:** My chocolate is the best.

**Belgium:** Ha! We'll see about that!

**Switzerland**: *holds everyone at gun point* My chocolate is the best!

**France:** O-oui…

**China:** O-okay! Don't shoot me, aru!

**Turkey:** Naw, Belgium's is the best. It's much better than yours.

**Switzerland:** What was that?

Milla: *sees scorpion* Save me…

**Anya: *picks it up* Say, England's quiet short… Or am I getting taller? Can Russia, like, push me down? I mean, I'm not even at the end of my growth spurt and I'm already like 5'5. And I'm only 13… TTATT.**

**Kat:** Hey. Hey now. I'm 5'8''. *spots tarantula and screams*

**Russia:** I will push you down! It works very well. Latvia is very short, da?

**I bet France, America and England-Scratch that, I bet none of you, except Russia, can beat Latvia in a drinking contest. He can drink around, 40 shots I think.**

**Russia:** We shall see, da?

**Latvia:** *trembles* I-I don't like t-this…

**Kat:** A-America's not back from being possessed…

**England**: I can drink just as much as that Russian freak!

**Russia:** What did you call me?

(_Epic drinking contest is a GO!)_

**England:** I-I told you I could held my locker bitter then all of these arses *hiccups*

**France:** *is already passed out*

**Russia:** This is fun, da, little Latvia?

**Latvia:** Y-y-yes?

**Russia:** Little malchik, you cannot finish your alcohol? I win! Yay for Mother Russia! I will always win!

**Kat:** Hmm…Milla, you can't jump at America right now because he's still being possessed…and probably getting beaten up by Cuba right now…

Milla: Ve~ *making white flag* F*cking sh*t we have to go!

Anya: Holy crap, she's a true Italian! The funny thing is then when Milla's Italian side pops up, she really reminds me of Romano and Veneziano.

Mialla: Ve~ Bye, bastards!

Anya: Bye! *hugs England before leaving*


	24. VenesasThoughts 7

**B.C: I'm BAAAACCCCKKKK! *evil grin* I got these talismans to get Mesopotamia out of my body.**

**Mesopotamia: What? NOOOOOOO!**

**B.C: *is back to normal* Whew! I feel much better now. I'm not sure which is more scary, Mesopotamia's anger problems, America's obesity rate, what I did to his body, or Canadian hockey players! (take my word for it, there all really scarey.)**

**Kat:** Hey! America's only 9th in the world for obesity! And Canada'a 11th! Plus, only 30% of the entire population is obese!

**Germany: OK, just don't get daddy angry, or pull his hair, either is not beneficial to ones health.**

**Germany:** I do not think I ever want to get Canada angry again…

**Italy: don't worry, I won't eat you, that's yucky. I can't speak for Mesopotamia though, she REALLY doesn't like your Grampa. *hugs* don't worry, me and mister Germany will protect you!**

**Italy:** Yay! I won't get eaten! W-wait…Mesopotamia want to eat me? B-but…Germany! You will keep my safe, right? Right?

**Germany**: Ja…

**Russia: He's all your now*points to Alfred* and by the way, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME MARRY YOU I REALLY LIKE YOU AND YOUR VERY NICE BUT I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!**

**Russia:** But you will become one!

**America:** W-whoa…dudes…when did I get back?

**England:** And it had been so peaceful without you…

**Russia:** America! I have missed you.

**America:** What'chu talking about Commie? I bet you have a stupid plan up that giant coat of yours! But you take me!

**Hungary: *grabs spear* HURRAY! The one who makes the most ingerys wins some brownies!**

**Hungary:** I do like brownies~

**Prussia: *chases with spear* RARGH! I BUTCHER YOU!**

**Prussia:** But you can't butcher the awesome me! I thought you liked me!

**Japan: *talks while chasing Prussia* I couldn't agree more! *sniff* They ruined YUGIHO for me! *sob***

**Spain: do you think you could teach me Spanish? I…uh…want to…uh…*whisper* impress Cuba.**

**Spain:** Si! Spanish is a great language!

**Kat:** Wanna teach me while you're at it? I failed twice at school…

**Canada: t-thank you.**

**Random voice from Somewhere:** Anytime.

**Kat: do you think you could put Cuba in this, PLEASE?**

**America:** Not another Commie!

**Kat:** Eh…fine. *snaps fingers and Cuba appears*

**Cuba:** Dios mios, where am I?

**Kat:** At my house!

**Cuba:** Wh-America!

**America:** Eep!

**Cuba:** What did you call me!

**America:** Uh…a wonderful person?

**Cuba:** I'm going to kill you!


	25. Siberia

**Hi Russia! Um…why are you so obsessed with becoming "one" with everybody? I am already one with you and I want it to stop! *starts crying* S-someone please GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Russia:** Why? Because I say so! And no one will come to your aid Siberia. I will make sure of that~

**Oh! And I want Germany To F*** Italy. Hard. Hungary? Kat? I WANT DETAILS!**

**Italy:** Germany, what does F*** mean?

**Germany:** *faces goes beat red* A-ah…well, you s-see, it is w-when…

**France:** When a man and a women love each other very much, they-

_(France's explanation is way to extensive for anyone happening to pass by this and France is just perverted by nature, so his speech is too in-depth for viewing. Thank you for understanding.)_

**Germany:** *is smashing head against wall*

**Italy:** Germany! If I love you a lot, then we can do this, right?

**Germany:** NEIN! I-I will not!

**Kat:** But they want it! And are you going to break the hearts of every fan out there? You never know, maybe someone will become really angry and hate you forever!

**Italy:** Let's do it, Germany!

_(France pushes Italy into Germany and Italy lightly kisses Germany)_

**Kat:** *opens basement door* Come on you two~ Go have some fun~

**Italy:** Yay! *pulls Germany downstairs*

**Kat:** Hungary? You got the camera?

**Hungary:** Of course! It's always on me!

**Italy:** G-Germany, that feels weird…Gyah! I=it hurts…

**Germany:** Es tut mir Leid. It will get better.

**France:** Ohonhonhonhon~

**Japan:** Ah, Hungary, could I possibly ask for copies?

**Hungary:** Why yes, dearie~ Off I go *disappears into basement*

**Italy**: A-ah! Germany! Nggh-

_(Everyone basically crowds around basement door and presses ear against the wood to hear heavy breathing and moans)_

**Kat:** It's magical *nosebleed*

**France:** Little Italy is growing up~

**Germany:** I-Italia…I-ich, a-ha, ich liebe dich.

**Everyone:** Aww

_(After a bunch of smexy moans and name-crying, Hungary bounds out of basement glowing with happiness, followed by Italy who looks slightly bemused and a very embarrassed Germany)_

**Kat:** So, how'd it go~?

**Germany:** Nein.


	26. Lucy Evonal 6

**Finland: how amd I trying to get you killed? I would never! I love my little brother very much! So how about we…get ice cream together. That's safe and doesn't contain nudity.**

**Finland:** *sigh of relief* I like ice cream.

**Denmark:** So…now pole dancing?

**Finland:** Denmark!

**England: …you guys are so together. Is it true that sealand's is your guys love child?**

**England:** How many times must I tell you that we are not in any relationship at all!

**America:** We so totally are.

**England:** Stop that!

**America:** *laughs*

**England:** And how could you even conceive the idea that the little brat is- ugh! That is just so repulsive!

**America:** I gotta go with the old man on that. The little dude is not ours.

**Russia: In soviet Russia, I hug you! *hugs***

**Russia:** Those are not funny. But I will take the hug. *hugs back but is more of a crush*

**Greece: I love greek mythology…that is all.**

**Greece:** I love it too.


	27. Akazukinchan 5

**My friend is completely fine now and has all her memory intacted. Even thought I did get some weird texts from her asking if I knew who she was and where she lived; to say the least I was confused and wondered if someone randomly picked up her phone and was trying to figure out how to return it. England the numbers mean that if 89% of the world turned into zombies and the entire population equals 100% then the remaining nonzombies wouldn't be 19% it would be 11%.**

**Kat:** That's good to hear!

**America:** Did Iggy make a mistake?

**England:** No! I simple misinterpreted. Thank you for clarifying. And my name, git, is not Iggy!

**Those Fairies that hang around England: sooo, do you guys know any secrets about England that he would never say? Also, you guys are soo cute!**

**Those Fairies that hang around England:** Thank you! Well, England does a lot of things that most people do not know! The most common ones are that, in the night, he usually cries about America leaving him! It's actually kind of sweet! And before every meeting, he tells himself that he'll be nice to France! But, he never really does…

**China: I think Shinatty is a pedophile. He is really creepy.**

**China:** Your opinion is wrong, aru. Shinatty-chan is adorable, not creepy!

**Finland: When delivering presents have u ever been confronted by a child? Have you ever been confronted by a parent who thought you were a robber?**

**Norway:** Why do you think his suit is red?

**Finland**: That's not true, Norway! Yes, I have been spotted by kids, but mostly parents. If something ever happens, I try to explain what's really going on, but no one ever believes me…But Sweden usually comes to save me! I'm not sure what he does to the people after that, but it normally gets really quiet in the place and I never have the same problem at that house again.

**France: Stay the F*** away from me. (armed with bbf's tazer)**

**France:** Such strong words! What have I ever done?

**America: Are the states ur kids, and are they personified as well? (Me and my friend were talking about this and it was weird, we just imagined u banging all these women all these states. Hopefully we are wrong.)**

**Kat:** Oh my Gawd! I just finished a story 'bout your kids! ^ ^

**America:** Hell yeah the states are my kids! The best kids in the entire WORLD! But, no…I didn't bang a bunch of woman. I mean, Alaska was Russia's right? And Florida was Spain's! I kinda just…took 'em in, you know?

**Russia and Germany: Holy crud, this is going to be really awkward but I support this pairing. I am sorry Germany if I just started some kind of chain events but do u two think this would ever happen?**

**Germany**:W-whar? Myself and…R-Russia! ….Nein. Never. Never ever ever.

**Russia:** Do you remember that one time, when we got together to go scare Poland, and we-

**Germany**: I do not want to speak about that!

**Italy:** Ve, Germany, what happened?

**Japan: Woohoo I'm going to u or into u or whatever this summer with some friends! Best thing about being half American is the fact that I can pass myself off as an adult and buy certain things, I love Japan! Also once my friend ordered chocolate milk and got a mug of beer, the waitress didn't seem to notice she was only 13.**

**Japan:** I am glad to hear that you are coming. I hope you enjoy your stay. There are many wonderful things to see in my country.

**Kat:** *cries* Why does everyone get to leave America! I was supposed to go to Germany for free but the scholarship people didn't pick me! *sobs* It's not ffffaaaaaaiiiiirrrrr!

**America:** What's so great about Europe? America is the best place ever!

**Kat:** …Meh…


	28. Lucy Evonel 7

**Denmark: I can pole dance for you if you want**

**Denmark:** Whoo! Party! Norge will bring the alcohol!

**Norway:** ….

**Russia: ack! Um hey. Hey honeys your crushing me.**

**Russia:** That is okay!

**America: Then who's son is he?**

**America**: How should I know? He ain't mine, and that's all that really matters, right?

**England:** It's, is _not_! I will not stand for you to butcher the Queen's language!

**America:** Whatever. Ain't is fun to say!

**France: I dare you to let swizterland gun slap you**

**France**: Do wh- *Switzerland smashes gun across France's face* …O-oui! That hurt!

**Germany: German sparkle party! What do you say?**

**Germany:** Uh….what?

**Kat:** I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO SAY THAT! *plays German Sparkle Party song and strobe lights* Dance, Germany, dance!

**Germany**: I-I don't get it…

**Kat:** *throws glitter everywhere* You too Austria!

**Prussia:** *dances in Austria's face* C'mon West! German Sparkle Party!

**Kat:** Whooooo!

**Love,**

**Lucky Evonel**


	29. Crepe and Macron 3

**Anya: I brought my pet snake.**

**Kat:** OHMYGOD I'M GOING TO DIE!

**Italy:** W-what? Don't kill me!

**Milla: HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!**

**Anya: I just got Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword yesterday. I searched the whole mall and hid all the copies. Link's eyebrows are so thick. Just like England's.**

**England:** My eyebrows are not thick!

**Kat:** I got that for Christmas! My friend is obsessed with Link…like…a very unhealthy obsession…and yes Eng;and, you're eyebrows are thick. Like caterpillars. Link's are no competition for yours.

**England:** *hmpf*

**Milla: And so we ask what are the nation's favorite videogames?**

**Anya: Suikoden 3.**

**America:** HALO!

**Prussia:** Call of Duty! The second one sucked!

**Italy:** Gran Turismo~

**England:** Video games are for children with too much time on their hands.

**Milla: Who wants to play with Anya's pet snake?**

**Everyone:** She has MORE!

**Anya: It's a python. It's trained. It's harmless. I want a black mamba.**

**America:** That doesn't make it any better! What's wrong with you, man!

**Milla: BTW, how did you get Spain and England to snap out of pirate mode?**

**Kat:** I'm an oblivious author.

**Anya: Someone dress England up in Link's clothes. Then we're going to watch my brother's horror movie collection!**

**Kat:** *steals Link costume from obsessed friend's boyfriend and puts it on England* Oh my word…

**England:** What? Get this atrocious thing off of me!

**Kat:** You even LOOK like him!

**America:** Haha! He does!

**France:** And you can be that annoying fairy of his that follows him everywhere and jingles.

**England:** Do not make fun of my fairy friends!

**America:** Dude…Oh…did she say horror collection…?

**Kat:** Yeah…I think she did…

**Milla: Who wants to watch with us? Just kidding~ You must watch.**

**America:** O-okay…

**Italy:** *gulps*

***Fifteen super duper scary Asian (my brother only gets Asian) horror movies***

**America:** D-dude…

**Anya: *dandy fine~* Wow, I looked like most of the ghosts~**

**Milla: *crying like hell* OH MYGOD, ME EYES.**

**America:** *crying like hell as well* I-it's no s-so bad!

**Kat:** *hides in the corner*

**Japan:** But, it is not so scary…

**Anya: Japan how dare you torture people like Junko Furuta (google if you dare)?**

**Japan**: I-I did no such thing! I did not take her…it was a very awful event…

**Milla: I dare Japan to go into occult mode. England, Norway, Romania! Magic trio! Do an epic spell for us…turn me into a mermaid!**

**Japan:** Occult mode?

**England:** My magic is the best!

**Norway:** We shall see.

**Kat:** HE TALKS!

**Norway:** *glares*

**Romania:** Let's do this guys!

_(All three do some weird mumbo-jumbo words and stuff and then there's a flash of light)_

**England:** Ha! I did it! I told you I was the best!

**Norway:** Perhaps. Although I am not as cocky.

**Anya: I only found out now that Fem! Russia's name is Anya… And actually, even if I do by ear, I'm actually good at piano, you know, Austria? Are you so proud of your Chopin-playing skills? Hm? Why don't you save your money and try not to impress others by buying expensive things? How can you just throw money? Money is life!**

**Austria:** I am proud of my music and my ability to play it. And why not use the money you have? If I can afford expensive things, why not buy them?

**Milla: Anya is probably as cheap as Switzerland…She's not even mad at him, she just wants to talk about money. *clings to Denmark* Anya's fucking snake.**

**Denmark:** 'Ello!

**Switzerland:** I am not cheap! Less expensive things are just as good as pricey ones…

**Anya: *hugs Latvia* Even if I'm taller, I still love you because you're adorable~ *brings out gun and shoot's France's foot* I saw you approaching Milla!**

**France:** *scream of pain* I-I did no such thing! W-why does everyone want to hurt me?

**Latvia:** T-thank you.

**Milla: *hides behind Denmark* I'd like to ask if the Italy brothers are pastafarians. Are you? …I think I will become one.**

**Russia:** With Mother Russia?

**Italy**: Do I get pasta if I join?

**Romano:** No, you bastard! It has to do with the "Flying Spagetti Monster" and crapola like that.

**Italy:** M-monster?

**Anya: Time to go Milla, you're becoming Italian again… *hugs England* You smell like Tea and cakes~**

**England:** Thank you?

**Milla: Bye! *walking outside***

**Anya: See you! *walking then trips over nothing* …**

**Germany:** She does seem Italian…


	30. VenesasThoughts 8

**Hello?**

**Kat:** Hello!

**Everyone:** Get us out of here!

**Kat:** Oh, shut up! It isn't THAT bad there! So, I guess you're asking this because you thonk I'm gone? Don't fear; I'm still here (and that rhymes!). Just, one of the people I've been PMing had her fic taken down, and I was going into stealth mode for a bit, 'cause I don't want this taken down. But, I'm starting it up again this week (as you can tell), so yay!


	31. VenesasThoughts 9

**Cuba: H-hi Cuba, its nice to meet you again. I-I cant wait f-for you to come o-over. *blush***

**Cuba:** Eh, what's this? Oh, hey. Yeah, it'll be nice to spend time with Canada and not that stupid America.

**America:** Commie!

**Cuba:** What'd you just me, jerk?

**Mesopotamia: pfft, come on make a move already *shoves B.C into Cuba***

**B.C: *face turns red***

**Cuba:** Watch where you're going, alright? I gotta go beat the crap out of the pig over there.

**America:** You're calling me a pig? At least I'm not as fat as you!

**Cuba**: Get back here!

**To Germany: keep that in mind during election season that's when you REALLY don't want to anger him. Any way, be on the guard just in case Mesopotamia possesses someone and tries to rape,kill,eat the Italy, IN THAT ORDER!**

**Italy:** *cries*

**Russia: what if I tell you about America's weak spot? I discovered it while I was severely damaging his body MUAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* ok now I'm better**

**Russia:** Oh~ That would prove to be interesting, da?

**America:** I'm getting damaged again!

**Cuba:** Shut up! *beats the crap out of America again*

**America:** Oh God why!

**Hungary: I'll pay you with them if you help me with my matchmaking.**

**Hungary:** Honey, I'd do that free, but again, I do like brownies!

**Prussia: I just remembered a time when you came over and all I could hear was daddy screaming bloody murder from his room, so I'm giving you a small preview of what could happen if this happens again.**

**Prussia:** Hey, how do you know it was me? It could have been the physco Russian over there, or the blubbering American! I would never make your daddy scream bloody murder! Only screams of pleasure~

**Canada:** P-Prussia…

**Canada: *hugs* I protect you from the mean America.**

**Canada:** He's not mean…just…eccentric…

**Spain: ! *jumps up and down like a school girl, then gives Spain a loving, yet bone crushing bear hug***

**Spain:** Aahaha- ack! No…no me gusta…sin aire…

**Kat:** Yeah…I guess we could start with that! With whatever that means…Hey, does he look purple to you guys?

**America: *stabs with spear* that's for 1812! BASTARD! *grabs hair curl and yanks violently* MUAHAHA! TAKE OFF YOU HOSER! (Canadian insult)**

**America**: *shrieks* No! What did I do! England was being a killjoy and wouldn't let me do any-*shrieks again* D-do't touch that! I-I-it..uh…I-it hurts….


	32. Akazukinchan 6

**Kat:** Okay! I'm back! What have we got h-

**Germany:** What is it?

**Kat:** What is up with you guys and your yaoi fantasies!

**Germany:** What?

**Hungary:** What about yaoi!

**Germany and Russia: I am soooo sorry Germany, but I dare(you guys do dares, right?) you and Russia to have sex and go really hardcore. I want details -/-**

**Germany:** If you're sorry, why are you making me do this!

**Kat:** *pulls up computer screen* I knew it would be a good idea to set up that video camera in the basement.

**Russia:** Germany will become one, da~?

**Germany:** N-nein!

**Russia:** *drags Germany into basement anyway and being all creepy about it to like-*

**Kat:** He's singing a freaking song about it…*sighs* Okay, here we go with the camera.

_Russia flings Germany on bed and proceeds to take coat off. _

_Germany: W-what are you doing!_

_Russia: You were dared to have sex with me. So we will have sex._

_Germany: Y-you're not serious about this, are you?_

_Russia climbs onto bed and sits on Germany's abdomen._

_Russia: Very serious._

_Germany: B-but-_

_Russia: The quicker we do this, the quicker it will be over, da? _

Germany: We cannot just-

Russia leans over and cuts off Germany's words with a rough kiss and quickly undoes the blond's belt and zipper.

_Russia: You are so much better when you are quiet. _

_Germany shoves Russia away and gasps for breath._

_Germany: Shut up!_

_Russia hums and rips off Germany's pants, smirking._

_Russia: Ah, ah, no arguments now~ I had the idea that Germany was brave and afraid of nothing. I also heard he could be very nasty in bed. You are not living up to your title._

_Germany growls and grabs Russia by the shoulders and flips their positions. _

_Germany: Shut your damn mouth and let's just get this over with. Mein Gott I can't believe I'm doing this. _

_Russia: That is much more like you! I was afraid I was going to have to have sex with the bed, for the all the excitement you were giving me. _

_Germany finishes undressing and takes off Russia's clothing. _

_Germany: Gott you sick man. Do you get hard off anything that's afraid of you?_

_Russia: Not America. His crestfallen face as he cries does nothing but make me feel bad that I must watch his pathetic display._

**Kat:** This is so weird…and hot at the same time…Guys?

**Everyone except Germany, Russia, Japan, and Hungary:** *hiding in a corner very far away*

**Hungary:** So…much…sexual tension!

**Japan:** I-I agree with Hungary-san.

_Russia and Germany have switched positions again and both are flushed and breathing hard as Russia pounds into Germany._

_Germany: I-I cannot deny that- a-ah..you are strong._

_Russia: I cannot deny…you are…ah, I can…deny everything said about you…_

_Germany: B-Bankert!_

_Germany comes first, Russia following a few thrusts after. _

_Russia: That was fun, da?_

_Germany: …Fun…nein. Maybe in your tiny world…_

**Kat**: …. You creepy fangirls making me watch this….

**Hungary:** But it's so beautiful!

**Kat: What's it like to deal with the entire cast of Hetalia?**

**Kat:** It's fun! Under the craziness of trying to keep them from fighting, breaking things, France from sex-ing everyone up, England from cooking…and sorrow from when the EAT ALL MY FOOD. But it's cool.

**Latvia: Aww why are you soo cute (hugs) and do you have any friends?**

**Latvia:** C-cute? Thank you…I-I have Estonia and Lithuania, b-but I don't think they count as friends…

**England: Where can I find some US UK doujinshi?**

**England:** I don't even think I know what that is.

**Japan:** *whispers to England about its meaning nervously*

**England:** *chokes* I-I would never! I would not even tell you that if I knew something like that! T-that is unconceivable!

**Japan: Why do you have wasabi kit kats?**

**Japan:** Because wasabi is good with anything.


	33. VenesasThoughts 10

**Cuba: sorry *blushes* I'll help you~ *grabs spear***

**Cuba:** Ah! America, here we come! You'll pay!

**America:** W-where doing this AGAIN! I thought I said I was so- OH MY GOD! *runs like hell*

**Mesopotamia: your so pathetic.**

**B.C: s-shut up!+**

**Italy: *hugs* its ok we will protect you *kisses forehead***

**Italy:** Ve~

**Russia: ok, notice the part I am yanking at *is still yanking on Alfred's hair***

**America:** I-I said stoooppp thaaaaattt *whines*

**Russia:** His funny little hair? That thing? *pulls hair*

**America:** *squirms and blushes* I-I said it h-hurts…

**Hungary: here you go ! *gives 5 dozen hemp/chocolate brownies***

**Hungary:** Yes! Okay, let's go get him!

**Prussia: *punches* he was screaming YOUR NAME! And when I came in later there was BLOOD EVERYWHERE!**

**Prussia:** Hey, ow! And, it wasn't in pleasure, right? Man…

**Canada: he killed Huron, remember? (Canada's first love, before the Europeans came)**

**Canada:** I remember…

**Prussia:** Oh! We're talking about that time? But Canada's got a much more awesome boyfriend now!

**Canada:** It was all in the past you know…

**Spain:** *releases* OMG IM SORRY I NEED TO WATCH MY STRENGTH!

**Spain:** Lo siento means sorry~! Que está bein!

**America: *repeativly kicks* BASTARD!**

**America:** H-help…

**Kat: **Hey, while you're all beating up on the US and all, I'm going to ask if anyone wants to co-host? I'll only need one or two right now, so...first come first serve! But, I just got a job that takes up a lot of time and with school coming to a close...I get lazy and tired sometimes! So, all I really require is the name you want to be called and personality, but after that, put whatever you feel like. Thanks!


	34. VenesasThoughts 11

**Venesa:I volunteer as co-host! I can start operation CubaxBC!**

**As long if B.C can keep asking questions and I can bring my flamethrower!**

**Ppplllleeeeaaasssseee?**

**Kat:** Yay! Co-host! Yeah…it's been a bit…since I last did this. School's ending in 20 days and I don't want to do anything…And B.C can keep asking questions. As for the flamethrower…..eh…don't burn down my house…I kind of need it…


	35. Crepe and Macron 4

**Anya: *carrying a basket* I've finished Skyward Sword, so now, we have returned to cook for all of you. The dare is to eat everything.**

**Kat:** T-that fast! Wanna come over and help me sometime? I can't even make it into the volcano…

**Milla: May your souls be saved…**

**Anya: Hey, I have good cooking. You just love the lemon squares I make.**

**Milla: But you're not making lemon squares! You're making the food of the devil!**

**Everyone:** A-and we have to eat it…?

**Anya: I am going to make unusual food for all of you. While I cook, please entertain yourself with this! *Englad is in a Link costume***

**England: What is with you and this infernal tunic!**

**America:** Dude, you're totally wearing a skirt and tights right now.

**England:** A TUNIC!

**and this…**

**Demon Lord Ghirahim: *appears behind England and slaps butt while licking his lips* I see, you're here now sky child…Where's the little spirit maiden?**

**England:** Eep! *blushes* W-who the bloody hell are you? And what right do you have to put your filthy hands on me? And what in God's name is a spirit maiden?

**Kat:** Oh! It's Lord Gay!

**England:** Who?

**Kat:** This really gay pervy guy in the Skyward Sword game.

**Anya: I will cook now *walks away***

**Milla: Don't leave us with that clown guy!**

**Ghirahim: *corners England* Sky child, tell me, where is she? Where is the spirit maiden? Where? I must resurrect him now, to ensure the downfall of the pesky brats like you who make my gorge rise! Tell me, where is she? You must know, Hero of Time! Answer me!**

**England:** H-help me! I have no bloody idea what this git is talking about!

**America:** Hey! If anyone's a hero, it's me! Not England!

**England**: Then SAVE ME GODDAMNIT!

**Kat:** *enjoying the show*

**France:** *also enjoying the show* I think this 'Lord of Gay' and I would get along well.

**Kat:** *nods*

**Anya: *returns after several hours in a chef attire* I have the food! *looks at Ghirahim and he disappears***

**Milla: *runs away***

**England:** Oh, thank God…

**Anya: …Anyway, here's the first dish. Cicadas cooked in coconut milk with a dash of pepper. The sauce also has minced onion. They taste like prawns and smell like them. I've already removed the head and wings of the cicadas. Just poke the outsides out. Enjoy.**

**Everyone:** …..No…thank you…

**America:** Dude…are you crazy? I'm not touching that…

**England:** *gags*

**France:** It is not as good as my food.

**Anya: Next, we have frog, cooked in kimchi. It's quet spice. Enjoy.**

**Kat**: OMG frog is awesome!

**America:** Pftt. Frog is okay- Oh my God so HOOOOOTTT!

**England:** Look frog, I'm eating you!

**France:** *sniffs* You are disgusting.

**Anya: *places safe-looking dish on table* Enjoy**

**Milla: …*reluctantly takes a piece and bites it* This tastes strange… What is it?**

**Anya: Raw chicken**

**Milla: *runs off again***

**Anya: And finally, *places cauldron on the table with dark brown, thick soup thing in it* the dish you've all hoping not to try, a dish I learned of in the Philippines, Dinuguan! It is also called blood pudding stew. The stew, as implied by the name, is made of big blood. The contents are the pig meat, lungs, kidneys, intestines, ears, heart, and snout simmered in the rich gravy of pig blood, garlic, chili, and vinegar. *gets a bowl for herself and eats the Dinuguan* It's delicious.**

**America:** *runs to bathroom*

**England:** *runs to other bathroom*

**France:** It looks worse than England's food…

**Russia:** I think it would be interesting to try.

**Kat:** Go ahead big guy…but my dog won't even eat it…

**Italy:** *hides behind Germany* D-do I really need to eat that?

**Germany:** Nein…Do you have any more bathrooms?

**Kat:** No…

**Italy:** Pasta…

**Milla: *hesitantly eats a little* This…Wow, just wow. I though it would be horrible, but it's not!**

**America:** *comes back* *sees Milla eating it and runs back to bathroom*

**Anya: The funny thing is, as we type this, we eat the Dinuguan my brother and I just made.**

**France:** Doesn't mean I'll eat it too…

**Kat:** I wonder if my cousin's ever eaten it…she's Filipino…I'll have to ask! Or…maybe not…

Milla: I hoped you enjoyed the food.

**Anya: Me too! We'll go no-Wait…where's Patchy?**

**Milla: Patchy?**

**Anya: There he is! *bends down and reaches for something under table and brings out Goliath bird eating tarantula***

**Kat:** GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

**Milla: HHHHIIIIIIEEEE! IT'S GIGANTIC! *runs away***

**Anya: *places it on her own head and gives it some of the raw chicken* The raw chicken was for Patchy. Let's go home Patchy, scaredy cat Milla's already run off. She needs to grow a backbone.**

**Milla: *in her room* A-A-ACHOO**

**Anya: Bye everyone! By the way, There are lemon squares, pink velvet cupcakes with strawberry ice cream filling and a blueberry cheesecake inside the kitchen if you want them. *bring out umbrella and jumps out the window and flies off***

**America:** Did they just say ice cream? ICE CREAM!

**England**: Did you not just see her-

**Kat:** Go all Marry Poppins? I saw it…


	36. Akazukinchan 7

**Kat**: I'M SO SORRY!

**England**: Could you please say that any louder?

**Kat**: *screams* _**I'M SO SORRY**__!_

**England**: …Thanks…

**Kat**: I was going through some paranoia because every "Ask Hetalia" story I've been reading have been asked to be deleted, and I was freaking out because I didn't want this gone. Then, finals had come up, and all the grad parties and I didn't really have time, so yeah…so this isn't dead! I'm here still here! And we're still going to do this!

**America**: Dude! You've graduation? Sweet! Another awesome new mind to make America that much more awesome!

**Kat**: Why thank you!

**England**: You're going to need it, America…

**Kat**: Oh, hush! It's almost his birthday. You be nice. Oh! I've forgotten to mention that we have a co-host! Would you like to introduce yourself, Venesa?

**Venesa: **Hello peoples! I am so glad to be here to help play with our favorite nations.

**Kat: **Oh, we'll play alright! Okay, let's re-start this question thingy! The recent one we got was very important, so we're going to start with that.

**Japan: UUUUm okay I have a serious issue right now and I think u might be able to help me with. I am currently in Japan with some relatives and my uncle decides to take me, my brother, and his kids/cousins to see some planes and on the way back home he takes us to a bookstore. U know how in ur country u pretty much wrap all your books up in a plastic sheet so people can't read it. Well my uncle tells us he will buy us a book as I found this book that looked really interesting and since I can't skim through it I figured I would take a chance. I get home expecting a comedic story involving ghosts and monsters u know occult stuff but it was kinda like comedic porn? I don't know please don't make me think any harder as to what it is TTnTT) underneath it. I'm really scared my mom will find it and I can't ask my uncle for the receipt because that would be kinda rude WHAT DO I DO! Also there was no warning on the book to indicate that it was what it is.**

**Kat: **I thought it was just a stereotype! *cries*

**Japan: **Um…well, most books are…are like that, you see.

**Kat: **What is wrong with you! At LEATS PUT A WARNING ON! YOU'RE SCARING THE POOR AMERICAN CHILDREN!

**Japan: **H-hai, I will put the offer out to print warnings. As for your mother-

**Kat: **BURN IT1

**Japan: **There is that…or you could simply through it out. Do you have a shredding machine? That would work just as well. If your mother does happen to find the…book….you should just explain the situation like you did here.

**Prussia: **Or give it to West! Keseseses!

**Prussia: I really need a freaking pick me up. Can you do something?**

**Prussia: **The awesome he has totally got this one, guys!Watch this!

**Germany: **Mein Gott…I need to leave the room…

**Hungary: **I've got this on tape! *pulls out camera*

**Prussia: **Mein Gott…um…psst! Hey, hey, new girl!

**Venesa: **…yes?

**Prussia: **Give me ideas! What should I do?

**Vesesa: **…do you really want me to answer that?

**Kat: **Answer it! I wanna see what the new girl's got!

**Prussia: ***nods*

**Venesa: **Very well then… *whispers in Prussia's ear*

**Prussia: ***grins then looks at you.* So awesome! Ahem. *starts to sing I'm Sexy and I Know it while stripping off clothing*

**Germany: **My eyes!

**Italy: **Prussia isn't a very good singer, ve..

**Germany: ***hastily covers Italy's eyes*

**France: **Oh, he has to be sexy in order to hang out with me!~

**Venesa: ***takes out camera* These go on e-bay for big bucks!

**Hungary: **You don't sell them! You use them for blackmail!

**Prussia: ***winks*

**Germany: **C-can we go onto the next question?

**Kat!: **Sure! …But I don't think you'd like it very much…

**Germany: **And why not?

**Germany: I'm actually to freaked out to have u do anything with Russia so do u know how to get rid of bloodstains?**

**Germany:** W-was! M-me and Russia? Again! What is wrong with you!

**Russia:** But we had such a fun time last time, da?"

**Germany:** Get away from me! A-and why do you assume I know how to get rid of bloodstains…?

**Venesa:** Oh, oh! I know! I know! Soak said items in cold water for a while, then soak it in hot water for awhile, then scrub with bleach and wash in very hot water by hand!

**Germany:** …

**Venesa:** What?

**Germany:** N-nothing… *eyes Venesa suspiciously while inching away*

**Everyone:** *follows Germany's backing aways except for Russia*

**Kat:** That's so coolios! It's time to find a the guy that loves my best friend~ Let's see how well your treatment works, Venesa!


End file.
